Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{2}{3} \times 3\dfrac{3}{4} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{15}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{8 \times 15}{3 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{120}{12}$ $ = 10$ $ = 10 0$